Realisations
by RenoBites44
Summary: After being bored on a Sunday afternoon, Cloud and Reno kiss, then Cloud runs away. What will happen next? Future yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:_ Reno and Cloud are bored on a Sunday afternoon. **

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the characters, Square Enix does....**

* * *

Reno bounced happily up the wooden steps and pressed the buzzer. Delighted at the round of profanities that followed, he pressed it again, and again. The swearing was quite loud now, much to Reno's amusement. The door opened harshly, "What the fuck do- Oh, it's you." Cloud rolled his eyes and stepped aside, holding the door open for the grinning redhead to pass. "Hi!" Reno greeted, before continuing on into the lounge room and stretching out on the sofa.

"Hey" Cloud replied, sitting on the opposite couch, picking up the book that Reno had interrupted him reading. Reno frowned, "You're not going to read that all day, are you? It's Sunday afternoon!"

Cloud glanced up, "And?"

Reno looked shocked, "Sunday is the day to make the most of the weekend before school! Come on, let's go somewhere!"

Cloud placed his book on the coffee table and leaned back, sighing, "Fine, where?"

Reno thought for a moment, "The mall?"

"No." Cloud hated crowds; they were too noisy, too pushy. Sometimes he wondered why he had Reno as a best friend, considering how noisy and pushy he, too, could get.

"The beach?"

"No." Beaches were Cloud's worst nightmare. He burned easily, which meant every day after going to the beach he would turn a brighter red than Reno's hair.

"…The park?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "What are we, like, five?"

Reno pouted, "It's not my fault you don't like going anywhere normal!" Cloud just shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes.

The next few minutes passed in silence. Cloud opened his eyes to find Reno watching him intently. Cloud frowned, "What?"

Reno blinked as he was pulled out of his daydreams, "Oh, nothing, it's just… you look so cute when you're lying back like that."

Cloud's eyes widened, "Wh- What!?"

"You were like a little baby chocobo." Reno added, diverting his eyes to the TV, where small figures were running around a soccer field.

Cloud pouted, "I'm not a chocobo!"

Reno stood up and walked towards the door, ruffling Cloud's blonde spikes as he passed. "Of course you aren't, you just look like one."

Cloud huffed and followed him to the door. "Where are we going to go?" he asked.

Reno just smirked as he opened his car door, "You'll see!"

Cloud narrowed his eyes as he got into the passenger side of the old Holden, "We'd better not be going anywhere I hate." He threatened.

"Nope," Reno replied, "I think you'll like it where we're going!" Reno started up the engine on the second try, and backed out of the driveway.

The car ride passed in silence, Cloud gazing out the window, and Reno switching between gazing at Cloud's angelic face and concentrating on his driving.

"We're here!" Reno announced suddenly, turning off the engine.

Cloud glanced around, before looking incredulously at Reno, "Your house?" he asked.

"Yep!" Reno replied, "My house is _way_ better than yours!"

Cloud seemed shocked, "How so?"

"Well," Reno started, opening his door and stepping out, "_I _have a play station, _and _a computer, _and _a trampoline! You can't get much better than that!" He announced, with a note of finality.

Cloud sighed, "Ok, whatever." He stepped out of his side, following Reno to the front door. Reno held the door open for Cloud, who made his way up the stairs to Reno's room, and sat silently on the bed. Reno walked in after him, and sat on the floor, reaching for the CD player remote. He pressed 'play', filling the room with the soft beat of a band foreign to Cloud.

Cloud looked around the room, noticing Reno's empty fish tank. "Where's Snowball?" He asked, referring to Reno's absent goldfish.

Reno looked up at Cloud, his eyes filling with tears, "He- he died," he replied, "I found him floating this morning."

Cloud moved down onto the floor and wrapped his arms around the sobbing redhead, "I'm sorry." He said, as Reno leant into his shoulder. After a moment, Cloud pressed his face into Reno's spiky hair. _"Wow… his hair is really soft," _he thought _"… and it smells like strawberries. I wonder what he would look like with it down…" _Cloud began reaching for the thin black band. _"Wait? I shouldn't be thinking this, he's my friend!" _Cloud scolded himself, pulling away from Reno.

Reno lifted his head, looking up at Cloud accusingly. Cloud gazed back, blue eyes meeting green. A moment passed, before their lips met. Reno's tongue traced over Cloud's lips, seeking entrance, which Cloud granted. Cloud's back hit the floor as Reno dominated his mouth. Reno entwined a hand in Cloud's soft spikes, reaching with his other hand to the bottom of Cloud's shirt, slipping it under.

Cloud flinched as a cool hand ran over his chest. _"What am I doing?" _He thought, _"No, I shouldn't be doing this… I shouldn't be enjoying this!" _He jumped up, forcing Reno off of him. He ran out and down the stairs, fleeing the house before Reno could even comprehend what had happened.

"Cloud!" Reno called. Scrambling to his feet, he ran after him. "Cloud!" He called again, as he reached the front door. Seeing no sign of the blonde, he sank to his knees.

"Cloud…" He whispered into the empty breeze.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Did you like this story? If so, please review, else I may decide to discontinue it... =D


	2. Chapter 2

**^^ well, heres chapter 2, after a very long wait... ='( im sorry! teehee... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- i dont own it.**

* * *

Reno pushed a branch out of his face as he picked his way down the barely-used trail.

_I hope he's here… _

Spying blue further ahead, Reno picked up his speed, eager to see the blonde male.

…_I hope he doesn't hate me._

Reno burst through the last layer of trees. His foot connected with a rock and he swore as he stumbled over, colliding with the hard ground beneath him.

Cloud looked up as he heard a crashing sound. His eyes widened at Reno falling over, and he quickly got to his feet.

"Reno!" He exclaimed. "Are you okay!?"

Reno looked up sheepishly from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He pushed himself to his feet. Facing the ocean, he looked out of the corner at Cloud. Cloud was gazing out to sea. Reno stepped forwards and sat on the edge of the small cliff, dangling his legs over the side. A moment later he heard the shuffling that informed him Cloud was doing the same.

Reno looked down and cleared his throat.

"Umm… I'm sorry…"

Cloud turned his head, reluctantly tearing his gaze from the sunset. He frowned, confused.

"What for?"

Reno turned his face, blushing. "Err.. uhh… back at my house… umm… When I…"

"…Oh." Cloud replied, now also blushing. "Don't worry about it, I'd completely forgotten it had even happened."

Reno felt his heart crush inside of him. _So it… didn't mean anything to him… at all?_

Reno stood up. "Well, I'm glad that's all cleared up." He said, smiling. "I'll see you at school tomorrow then?"

Cloud had returned his focus to the fading sun. "I guess." He replied.

Reno hesitated for a moment, before slowly turning around and pushing back through the trees, his feet dragging on the ground.

_Oh well…I guess… it doesn't really matter that much. I mean, at least he doesn't hate me._

Reaching his house, he stumbled in the front door.

"Reno, darling, is that you?" His mum called out from the lounge room.

"Eh." He grunted in reply, kicking off his sneakers and reaching for the stair rail. He pulled himself up, suddenly feeling really tired. Yawning, he collapsed on his bed.

~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~

Reno pulled up in front of the school. Stepping out of his car, he locked it and made his way to his first class as the bell went.

Slipping around the teacher, he made it to mathematics just in time. "Morning!" He grinned sheepishly at the glaring adult. Sitting down, he waved frantically at Cloud, to no avail. He waved harder.

"Reno Sinclair! If Strife has not waved to you by now, he obviously has no intention of doing it EVER. Now, would you please make your way to the front and solve these equations?!" Reno sighed and stood up, taking the whiteboard marker from the teacher on the way.

The rest of the lesson was spent in utter boredom. Cloud refused to socialize with Reno at all, leaving the redhead completely confused.

_I wonder what's up with him. Surely he's still not upset about yesterday…? He said it didn't matter…_

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

Reno jumped up and ran out of the classroom. He stood just outside the door, waiting for Cloud to also leave. Seeing the blonde reach the door, Reno pushed away from the lockers and plastered a grin on his face.

"Cloud!" He greeted happily. Ignoring him, Cloud turned in the opposite direction and rushed to his next class. Renos' smile fell. He chased after him, and grabbed onto his arm. Cloud glared at him.

"Let go." He ordered. "I need to get to English."

Reno dropped his arm, shocked. "Cloud?"

Cloud turned and walked away, leaving the redhead standing in the now empty corridor.

~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~

Reno searched the packed cafeteria for any sign of the spiky haired blonde. Seeing him at the corner table, he pushed his way there. Reaching the table, he noticed the other occupants. Next to Cloud there was Vincent, a quiet guy with long black hair and an attitude. On the other side of Cloud there was Zack, the cheeriest guy in their year, with black hair as gravity-defying as Clouds'. And across from them was Sephiroth. Sephiroths' silver hair reached past his butt, and mixed with his bright green eyes, he could be quite scary.

Reno sat down next to Sephiroth. "Hiya, Sephy!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Don't call me that." He muttered into his pasta, glaring at the redhead.

"Hey peoples!" He smiled at everyone else. He received a 'Hi' from Vincent, nothing from Cloud, and a bright 'Hello Reno!' from Zack. Reno frowned at Clouds' lack of response, and focused his gaze onto his pasta that he no longer had an appetite for. Wondering why Cloud wasn't talking to him, he pushed the food around with his fork.

"If you're not going to eat that, can I have it?" Zack asked.

"Huh?" Reno looked up. Sephiroth rolled his eyes. Zack grinned, "Can I have it?" He asked again, pointing to the still-full plate.

"Eh." Reno replied, pushing the plate to the ravenous Zack. This made Sephiroth frown, "Are you ok?" He asked Reno.

"What? I'm fine, why?" He answered. "You're normally the one asking other people for their lunch, after finishing yours so quickly." Sephiroth explained.

"Oh…" Reno replied, "I'm just feeling a little queasy, that's all." He lied, standing up. "I think I'm going to head home. Bye!" He forced a smile as he walked towards the double doors.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Zack asked, pointing a fork. Sephiroth shrugged, looking to Cloud. Cloud turned away, "He's probably just sick, like he said."

Zack and Sephiroth raised their eyebrows at each other, picking up on the obviously lie but choosing not to voice it.

_Perhaps they had a fight…_

_

* * *

_

**DX Sorry its so short!**

**Well, thankyou to the following for reviews, I love you guys!:**

**Favrite of Chaos, Selkis1701, Rin-chan101093, ., and HBear**

**=D Please review...?**


	3. Chapter 3

^^ Ima sorries for taking so long… . no, I don't procrastinate…

**Disclaimer**: -sigh- I don't own them…. 8D would be awesome if I did, though!

* * *

_A hand caressed Cloud's back as he was pushed onto the bed. He gasped as he felt his trackies slide down and his stiff member was exposed to the cool air. The lithe redhead knelt over him. Kissing him, he stroked Cloud once, before pulling back as Cloud lost control and coated himself with the white liquid._

Cloud jumped, and groaned at the sticky sensation in his boxers. "I'm not gay." He said out loud, in reassurance.

'_Of course not, that's why you just creamed yourself over your best friend, who happens to be male… for the second night in a row.'_

Cloud glared at the roof. "I'm a hormonal teenager; it's normal."

'_Yep, and yesterday you blamed it on being around him too much… ignoring him obviously didn't work.'_

Cloud swore at the voice in his head as he untangled himself from his sheets. Grabbing his school clothes from his dresser, he walked to the bathroom and had a shower, eager to wash the sticky substance off.

~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~

Reno drove through the rushing streets, waving brightly at a frustrated man on the street as he cut through an orange light. Pulling into Clouds' driveway, he honked his horn. Seeing Cloud part his curtain, he turned off his ignition.

Five minutes later, Cloud exited his front door with his bag slung over his shoulder. "School is two streets away, Reno. I am perfectly capable of walking there myself." He said through the open window.

Reno smiled. "I know. I just thought that maybe you might like a ride. It looks like it's going to rain." He explained, motioning to the sky.

Cloud looked up, "Oh, thanks." He said, sliding into the passenger seat and closing the door.

"So, did you finish your math homework?" Cloud asked as Reno reversed out of the driveway.

Reno froze, "…we had homework?" He asked weakly.

Cloud frowned, "Weren't you listening yesterday?"

Reno laughed nervously, "Err… I guess I had something else on my mind."

Cloud shook his head, "You do realize you're going to get a detention?"

Reno slapped his forehead, "Mum's going to kill me." He stated, imagining all the things his Mum could ban from him.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Cloud turned to face him, "What?" He asked, confused.

"She could ban me from my trampoline!"

"You cannot be serious." Cloud replied in disbelief. "You're worried about not being able to jump around like a child on a trampoline?"

Reno nodded, almost crying as he pulled into the students' car park.

"Look, I'm sure she won't even _think_ of banning something as_ important _as your trampoline." He fixed, stepping out of the stopped car.

"Wait." Reno said, suddenly over his sadness. Cloud sat back down.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Reno asked, worried.

"What? No, why?" Cloud asked, shocked by the question.

Reno looked away, embarrassed. "Well, you _were_ kind of ignoring me yesterday." He explained.

Cloud smiled sheepishly in response, "Oh yeah. Umm... Sorry about that, it wasn't you, I just wasn't feeling very well." He lied carefully, stepping back out of the car. "I feel better now though." He said as he walked towards the school building.

~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~

"It's not my fault he speaks so quietly!" Reno protested at the lunch table.

"You said yourself you weren't listening." Cloud pointed out, smirking.

"Well, he should've written it on the board." He grumbled, upset at his detention that afternoon.

"Aw, cheer up!" Zack grinned, poking him. "I'll be in there too, and we can make it fun!"

Sephiroth groaned, remembering the last time Zack and Reno had been in detention together.

"_Hey, Sephy! We drew you some pictures!" Reno grinned, holding up an abused notepad. Zack nodded, also grinning widely. "What of?" He asked cautiously. Reno and Zack looked at each other, before Zack spoke. "You!" He exclaimed, proudly. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, before taking the book from Reno's clutches. Opening up to the first page, he froze as he saw a very-well-drawn picture of him wearing a long, black dress. Reno and Zack burst out laughing before sprinting away._

Sephiroth glared at the evil pair, "No pictures." He ordered, throwing the full force of his scariness at them.

Reno gulped, "Ok, we won't draw pictures." He promised, "Scouts' Honour."

Zack chuckled, "You're not a scout!" He pointed out, and then shut up as Sephiroth returned his glare to him. "No pictures." He agreed quickly.

"Good." Sephiroth replied, shuddering slightly as he recalled all the other pictures they had drawn in the notebook.

~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~

Reno dropped his bag on the floor and opened a cupboard, searching for something edible. Spying a packet of chips, he pulled them out and plodded into the lounge room, collapsing on the sofa.

"Hey." He greeted his mum, picking up the remote and flicking through the channels.

"Hi. Did anything interesting happen at school today?" His mum asked, stealing the remote back.

"Umm… nope, just the usual!" He replied casually, munching on his chips.

"No detentions?" She asked, smirking.

Reno laughed nervously, "Eheh… They rang you already, didn't they?"

"Yes. And guess what?"

Reno cringed, "What?"

"You're grounded. For a week."

"A whole week!?" He jumped up, dropping his chips. "But-"

"No 'but's. Yes, a whole week."

Reno dropped to his knees and grabbed her leg. "Anything but grounding! Please…?" He put on his best puppy-dog eyes, pleading with her to not ground him.

She sighed, "No, Reno. You're grounded. End of discussion."

Reno pouted. Picking up his chips, he dragged his feet on the way up to his room.

~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~R~C~

"You'll never guess how Mum punished me!" Reno complained the next day, much to his friends' amusement.

"Banned you from your trampoline?" Asked Cloud, sarcastically.

Reno rolled his eyes. "No. She grounded me! For a week!"

Sephiroth smirked, "Serves you right. You should actually listen in math, then maybe you'll-"

"WAIT!" Zack interrupted. "If you're grounded for a week, then you won't be able to come to my birthday party on Saturday!" He pointed out, distraught.

Silence reigned over the group as they all realized this.

Then Reno smiled brightly. "I'm gonna sneak out!" He declared.

* * *

Err... once again, im sorry for it being short DX i do try to make them longer...

^^ Cupcakes for these peoples for reviews:

Favrite of Chaos, Namantos, MizuYousei, HBear, -x- Sanctuary-Chan -x-

meep... please review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow... I haven't updated this for ages... err.. sorry?**

**Anyways, I dont own anything.**

* * *

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "And how do you plan on doing that?" He asked, intrigued.

"Easy!" Reno declared. "I'll just push my trampoline closer to my window earlier on in the day, and jump out at night!" He seemed proud of himself for his planning.

"You'll break your leg. Or your neck." Vincent pointed out bluntly from his corner.

Sephiroth smirked. "Preferably your neck." He commented. "But wouldn't your mother notice the trampoline moved?"

Reno pouted. "Well I don't see YOUS coming up with any better ideas!" He said, ignoring the death wish.

"I'll drive to your house with a ladder." Cloud stated, bored.

Zack bounced in his seat. "An excellent idea!" he exclaimed, ecstatic, while Reno huffed with frustration.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" 'Nite!" Reno called to his mum, plodding up the stairs with faked weariness. "Sweet dreams, love." He heard her call back. Closing the door with a faint _click_, he tiptoed to his wardrobe and changed into jeans and a casual t-shirt. He ran his hands loosely through his hair, before pulling it into its usual ponytail.

Crawling under his bed, he pulled out a crudely wrapped box, before shuffling towards his window and peering out. "Cloud?" He whisper-shouted. Hearing no immediate reply, he called out again, "Yoo-hoo! Cloudy-woudy!" Cloud responded by suddenly swinging a ladder dangerously close to Reno's head. And the window.

"Hey!" Reno called, poking his head back out. "What was that for?" He heard a distant sigh, before the ladder was brought near him again, causing him to dodge back inside.

"Just grab the fucking ladder!" Cloud scolded, almost loud enough for Reno's mother to hear. Reno's eyes widened, and he quickly grabbed a pole of the ladder, swinging a leg outside the window. Reno frowned as he realized he was still holding onto Zack's present. However, not wanting to get hit with the ladder, he continued to climb out the window.

Settling both feet on a rung, he balanced Zack's box on his window sill and pulled his window closed. "Good one, Reno." Cloud sarcastically praised from below. "Now, how are you going to get back in?" "Oh…" Reno realized, and slapped his forehead, effectively letting go of the ladder altogether. He fell backwards, crying out as the ground rushed towards him. Hitting the ground, he let out a relieved breath as he realized he didn't break anything, and that he was only going to have a few bruises in the morning. "That wasn't so bad." He commented out loud.

"You can thank me later." Cloud groaned. "Just get the fuck off me." Reno gulped, and quickly shuffled off. He glanced around for the present, but couldn't see it anywhere. "Cloud, where's…" Cloud pointed to the window sill, where the sparkly blue box sat comfortably. "Aww…" Reno pouted. "Here little boxy-boxy-boxy…" He coached, not expecting, but hoping for, the box to magically climb down the ladder to him. He sighed and started climbing back up the ladder, but Cloud pushed him off the bottom rung and started climbing up the ladder himself. "I'd rather not be used as your cushion again." He pointed out, and Reno glared at him.

Cloud fetched the box without any drama, and handed it to Reno's waiting arms, before they began the short walk to Zack's house. Reno whistled a happy tune as they walked, occasionally sneaking glances at Cloud's silent form. Cloud has his hands shoved into the pockets of his black jacket, and he appeared to be glaring at the pavement. Reno chuckled to himself. Fully aware that it was his whistling that was annoying Cloud, he whistled the same ten seconds of 'Old MacDonald Had a Farm' all the way to Zack's house. He stopped whistling as they walked up the driveway, and barged through the front door. Cloud followed at a more civilized pace, closing the door behind him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZACK!" Reno yelled, fly-glomping him. Zack wore his customary grin. "You made it!" He exclaimed, glomping him back. "Yep! No problems!"

Cloud coughed behind him, but Reno ignored him, choosing instead to hand Zack his present. If possible, Zack's grin got even wider. He hurriedly unwrapped the box, _aww_ing as he saw the contents. Inside the box was a soft, blue-and-black teddy bear. Zack hugged it to his chest. "Thanks, Reno." Reno grinned proudly, turning to sit on the couch next to Vincent.

"Heya!~" He greeted, leaning over and using Vincent's shoulder as an abnormally high armrest. Vincent pulled away, causing Reno to fall face first into the cushions. "…Hi." Vincent returned, leaning away from Reno's flailing arms. Sephiroth, on Vincent's other side, smirked, glad that he was protected from Reno on both sides, by Vincent and the armrest. Reno chose that moment to sit back up, and, seeing Sephiroth's smirk, he pulled a sad face, before grinning gleefully and jumping to his feet. Sephiroth's smile disappeared as Reno ran over and fell into his lap. "Hello, Sephy-kun." He said sweetly. Sephiroth promptly pushed him to the floor.

Reno laughed and stood up, walking towards his other seat before scowling at Cloud who was now sitting in it. "You left." Cloud pointed out. Reno slumped back onto the floor. "Fine!"

"Cheer up!" Said Zack, walking up behind him. "I have cake!" Reno instantly cheered up, looking behind him at the perfectly made chocolate cake. "Vincent made it." Zack commented. Reno's jaw fell open. "You can bake??!" He asked, incredulously. Vincent shrugged, looking away. Reno decided to let it drop, and use it for blackmail later. He turned back to the cake, drooling.

Zack placed the cake carefully on the coffee table, before sticking 18 candles in it. He pulled out a box of matches to light them, but Reno grabbed his hand, excited. '"Can _I_ light 'em? Please? Pretty, pretty, pleeeease? With a cherry on top?" Zack looked almost afraid, but handed the box to Reno anyway. Reno, delighted, pulled a match out and struck it, staring with awe at the flame for a few seconds before lighting the candles.

Sephiroth started the singing of 'Happy Birthday' in his sweet, melodic voice, and the others joined in afterwards. Zack couldn't quite blow out all the candles in one breath, so Reno helped him out, before not-so-subtlety stealing a blob of cream off the top of the cake. Vincent kicked him in the ribs, making him jump, and he braced himself on Cloud's leg. Of course, the cream was still on his finger, which smeared all over Cloud's good black jeans.

Reno gulped and jumped up, running out of the room and down the hallway. He could hear Cloud running after him, and didn't like his chances of locking himself in the bathroom before Cloud caught up with him. Turning a corner, he pushed open the bathroom and flung himself inside. He turned to lock it behind him and froze as it was slowly pushed open by a tell-tale black shoe, followed by a blonde head with furious eyes. He laughed nervously. "Eheh… It's not my fault..?"

* * *

**Hmm... I would apologize for it being so short again… XD but you must be expecting that of me by now anyways, right?**

**^^ Thanks to the peoples that reviewed the last chapter:**

**Favrite of Chaos, -x- Sanctuary-Chan -x-, MizuYousei, DoublleL, kadajcrazed, HBear, roxiC13**

**Reviews make me happy~**


End file.
